That XX
by Yukari Shiroyuki
Summary: My first songfic featuring MxN -yang pertama kali juga- ! They say love is blind, so do you... AU, roman picisan gagal, maksa, panjang abis. Mind to R'n'R eh? ;)


Arggh, saya lagi ngebet banget ngetik fic. Mumpung nganggur dan ide2 lagi ngalir selancar arus Ciliwung (?) :p

…

A/N : my first songfic ever! *senyum2 gaje* kali ini saya nyoba untuk ga bnyak pake bahasa baku, sumpah nulis pake EYD itu malah tambah bikin mandeg. Kebanyakan mikir! Ntah kata2nya udah bagus ato belom, fic ke3 saya 'star gazing' -promosi :3- aja itu kelamaan dingetiknya. Plotnya sih udah bersiweran dikepala, tpi ngetiknya ya ampun.. Jadi maap kalo rada -sangat- ngebosenin :( dan juga saya ngetik pake Polaris Office di andro, dan ...saya cuma takut formatnya jadi acak2an. Kalo ada yg baca tuh fic, dan menemukan ke'abnormalan' , _please tell me! _OMG, waktu lagi liat previewnya aja udh ngeri sendiri :o oke deh, sori malah jadi curcol gaje gini *bows* After all, enjoy! :)

Disarankan sih baca sambil denger lagunya, sumpah liriknya bagus banget dan pasti dapet feelnya, apalagi acoustic! Arrrgh, I love acoustic! Tapi kalo gak pun, saya bkal sisipin english translationnya. It's Korean song. You like or not, it's none of my concern.

_**'That XX'**_

Disclaimer : Death Note belongs to duo TO & song 'That XX by. G-Dragon

Warnings : absolutely OOC, boxboy relationships, AU, kayaknya bakal sedikit -sangat- panjang, disini Mello ga temenan sama Matt, cheesy, bad words tanpa sensor, I've warned you

P.S.

"blah blah" - ngomong biasa

_'blah blah' _- ngomong dalem hati (Mello's POV)

_**Blah blah **_- lirik lagu

Sebenarnya hari ini, Mello tidak ingin marah. Sungguh. Tapi apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang, benar-benar membuatnya berang setengah mampus. Tanpa sadar, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, tanda-tanda dia siap menghadiahkan bogem legendarisnya yang -oh-maknyus-abis-pastinya- tentunya siapapun yang kena minimal giginya rontok barang satu dua.

_'Bukannya itu...' aku benar-benar merasa geram. Ugh, bajingan itu benar-benar minta dihajar rupanya! Aku menggertakkan gigiku, menahan amarah yang terasa menohok didada. _

_**Walking on the street, I bumped into your man**_

_**I didn't want to believe, but my hunch turned out right (I told you)**_

_**He's not wearing that ring you gave him, there's another guy by his side**_

Lelaki itu. Dengan rambut merah kecoklatan. Sok modis. Sok keren. Sekarang berlagak bagai Casanova kesiangan. Dimata Mello.

Tapi yang Mello benci dari lelaki itu sebenarnya melebihi itu. Lagipula, bukankah ia tidak kalah keren dari lelaki itu? Tapi...

Disamping lelaki itu ada seseorang. Seseorang yang tidak seharusnya disana.

Errr, lalu apa yang membuat Mello begitu geram saat melihat mereka?

Karena, lelaki brengsek itu menggandeng seseorang yang bukan kekasihnya. _Orang yang Mello sayangi sebenarnya. _Dan, tak lama mereka berpelukan erat, lalu ...bercumbu dengan begitu 'hebatnya'. Wow. Ditempat umum. Ditengah-tengah keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Merasa dunia hanya milik berdua. Yang lain ...cuma ngontrak.

Tapi ini sudah kelewat terlalu. Mello segera beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Ia merasa harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia harus memberitahu_nya._

_**But I've said enough (I don't wanna hurt you)**_

_**Now you're getting angry with me (why?)**_

_**You say, 'He's definitely not that kind of person' (Sure you're right)**_

_**Seeing your eyes, I reply that I probably got it wrong**_

_**See, I lied for you (I'm sorry)**_

"Hahaha, ya ampun Mello! Kau yakin itu benar dia? Kau pasti salah lihat!" lelaki mungil berambut _ivory _ tertawa. _Tawa yang selalu dirindukannya. Aku selalu ingin membuat ia tertawa. Sungguh. _

"Apa untungnya aku bohong padamu, Near! Sumpah, aku lihat dia ...ya Tuhan. Memang sulit dipercaya, tapi aku BENAR-BENAR melihatnya!" Mello terus meyakinkan Near kalau apa yang tadi dilihatnya secara _live _tadi betulan terjadi. Oh, tak lupa ia menekankan 'benar-benar' saat ia bicara. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekesalan.

Near menghela nafas panjang. Ini sudah hampir 30 menit Mello meyakinkannya kalau Matt itu 'main belakang' dengan orang lain. Tapi, toh ia sepertinya berkeras kalau Matt tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Walaupun, terkadang Matt suka membatalkan acara pertemuan mereka dengan alasan yang tidak logis, menurut Near itu masih wajar. Toh, semua orang tentu memiliki urusan yang mendadak. Jadi, Near tidak mau berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak. Ia yakin kekasihnya yang lebih tua 3 tahun tersebut, menyayanginya.

"Mello, _listen to me. He's not that kind of person like that ...I know him so well_," Near berusaha membela pacarnya. Mello tahu jika tidak ada bukti yang konkret, Near tidak akan percaya. Ugh, seandainya tadi ia membawa iPod touchnya. Sial.

"Mungkin kau benar. Mungkin ...aku salah lihat," Mello mengalah. Sebenarnya Mello bukanlah orang yang suka mengalah. Biasanya ia akan mengeluarkan argumen yang sulit didebat lawan bicaranya. Namun, sepertinya pilihan yang ada untuk sekarang, hanya itu.

Near mengangguk puas. Ia kembali menekuni _tiramisu_nya yang sedari tadi dia abaikan, sambil memandang keluar jendela kaca _cafe._ Mengabaikan Mello yang -samar- terlihat kecewa dan bersalah. Bersalah karena telah membohongi orang yang begitu ia cintai.

_**I hate that you don't understand me, I hate all this waiting**_

_**Let go of his hand (break it off with him)**_

_**When you're sad, I feel like I'm dying**_

_Tidakkah kau menyadarinya? Atau bahkan peduli sedikit perasaanku? Aku mungkin tidak pandai mengatakannya, namun kuungkapkan selalu dalam segala tindakanku, perhatianku, bahkan aku tidak sampai hati berteriak atau marah kepadamu. Melihat kau begitu kecil, rapuh ..aku hanya ingin kau tahu aku menyayangimu. Mencintaimu, Love._

_**That XX, what does he have that I don't?**_

_**Why can't I have you**_

_**That XX doesn't love you**_

_**How much longer are you going to cry yourself silly?**_

Mello memiliki segala hal yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Bahkan lebih. _He's simply gorgeous. _Rambut pirang sebahu yang lembut yang bakal membuat para gadis iri. Mata _azure _seindah birunya lautan. Atletis. Cerdas bahkan jenius. Perfeksionis. Ia punya materi yang lebih dari cukup dan tentu lebih besar dari lelaki itu, hanya saja ia tidak suka sesumbar. _Tidak seperti pembual itu. _Namun, sepertinya Near tidak menyadari itu semua. Kalau, orang yang sungguh-sungguh mencintainya selama ini selalu berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Mello hanya ingin Near tahu sesuatu yang ia lihat selama ini

_That jerk doesn't really love you, dear. _Ingin rasanya Mello ngomong seperti itu, tapi ia terlalu takut akan teaksi Near setelahnya,. Ia yang begitu berani & keras kepala ternyata begitu takut Near akan membencinya.

_**When you speak of him, you look so happy**_

_**It's good that you can be this happy (I'm happy)**_

_**You say you really love him, want to be with him forever**_

_**You trust him completely (I don't know what to say no more)**_

"Lihat Mello! Ia memberikanku ini," Near menaikkan jari manis kanannya. Cincin.

"Ini hadiah untuk ultahku yang ke-21, ia menyembunyikannya dalam makananku saat ia mengajakku _candle light dinner _ merayakan ultahku. Ah, dia benar-benar romantis ya.."

Sejujurnya ia tidak suka Near memuji-muji lelaki itu. Tapi ia cepat-cepat menepis keinginan dalam hatinya untuk mencaci-maki orang yang disayangi Near itu.

"Ya, dia ...romantis..," Mello memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. Berusaha pura-pura setuju. Padahal, ia sebenarnya berbeda pendapat dengan Near. _Gigolo itu cuma mau menutupi segala kebusukkannya dengan bersikap sok baik! Sok perhatian. Cih. Berani-beraninya ia menipu Near yang sepenuhnya percaya padanya. He's really a fucking jerk._

Tapi ia hanya mengatakannya dalam dunianya sendiri sambil membayangkan ia sedang menguliti lelaki itu lalu menceburkannya hidup-hidup kedalam gunung Krakatau (?)

Lagipula melihat Near yang begitu senang seperti itu, membuatnya tidak tega. Wajahnya yang mungil dan manis bersemu merah muda. Jarang sekali ekspresi wajahnya seperti ini. Dan ...senyumnya yang menyejukkan... Ia tidak mau merusak pemandangan indah dihadapannya -yang sangat jarang- rusak hanya karena emosi semata-mata. Walaupun fakta juga sih. Sekali lagi, ia memandang malaikat didepannya, dan seketika ia merasa damai. Terlupa sejenak niatan untuk menghina-hina kampret itu. (a/n: mendadak saya pingin banget pake kata _kampret,_ hahaha).

_**Your friends all know that guy (they know)**_

_**It's so obvious, why can't you see (it's you)**_

_**They say love is blind, oh Baby you're so blind**_

_**Please, I beg you, break it off**_

Sebenarnya tidak hanya Mello yang berpikir kalau kekasih Near itu _agak _nya seorang penjahat cinta. Toh, hampir semua teman-teman mereka berpendapat sama seperti itu. Linda yang biasanya tidak suka ikut campur pun, agaknya tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dari kelakuannya yang bener-bener minta digaruk pake serokan got alias kegatelan. Liat yang kece dikit, langsung kedap-kedip genit, padahal ia sedang _jalan _dengan Near. Senyum-senyum mesum bin nakal sama yang laen, seakan gak sadar -atau memang tidak peduli- ada Near disampingnya. Benar-benar lelaki hina. Sayangnya, Near tidak begitu ambil pusing, menurutnya itu hanya iseng saja. Mumgkin ia bosan, begitu selalu alasannya. Near malah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas lelaki sialan itu yang salah. Seperti yang selalu orang :_ Love is blind. _Kasarnya,sih, kayak ngeliat Lee Min Ho padahal mah Sapri... (a/n: LOL).

_**Expensive cars, beautiful clothes, high class restaurants, they all suit you well**_

_**But that XX beside you, he doesn't suit you, he really doesn't**_

_**He smiles like a hypocrite with you, brushing your face and hair**_

_**But he's thinking of another guy for sure, how dare he**_

Jika ia diberi satu saja permintaan yang bisa dikabulkan. Ia pasti akan meminta -that-white-ones berada disisinya selamanya. Membahagiakannya. Melinfunginya. Materi tidak akan jadi masalah besar untuknya. Mello tahu ia tidak akan ragu mengeluarkan sebsgian atau bahkan seluruh hal yang ia miliki sepanjang orang tersebut bahagia. _Treat him like a princess, with my pleasure. I'll be a knight, protect you from the wicked dragon or witch. _Namun, agaknya tidak selalu Mello mendapatkan apapun yang ia ingimkan. Sangat.

Mello merasa iri. Begitu iri saat melihat mereka bersama. Iri karena bukan dia yang ada disamping_nya _untuk membuatnya tertawa, menggenggam jemarinya yang mungil, mengelus wajahnya yang halus dan membelai rambut _ivory_nya yang lembut—mencium bibirnya. Sayang, mungkin hal-hal itu hanya nyata dalam dunianya, dalam angannya semata.

Begitu marah. Karena lelaki yang sekarang berada disamping malaikatnya itu, munafik. Benar-benar tidak cocok. Mello tahu dengan pasti, pikiran lelaki itu pastinya mengembara kemana-mana. Tidak diragukan lagi. Senyumnya licik dan sinis. Tingkah lakunya gak ngotak, berlagak layaknya _Mr. Right _padahal, ia _Beast._ Si buruk rupa yang menyamar menjadi lelaki sok manis. _Liar! Cheater! Imbecile! Fucking asshole! Idiot!_

_He really doesn't suit you at all!_

_**The amount of tears you've cried**_

_**I want to make you happy by the sane amount, Baby**_

_**Rather than going through the pain alone**_

_**Share some with me Baby**_

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Mello mendapat psnggilan telepon tengah malam. Dari Near.

Memintanya untuk datang. Dan sesungguhnya ia senang, ia malah dengan senang hati datang setiap hari. Walau seringkali, Near cuma ingin memintanya datang hanya untuk menemaninya. Berharap ia akan menghiburnya sehabis bertemgkar dengan pacarnya, menjadikan Mello _a shoulder to cry_nya. _So, be mine then. And I'll be yours. Forever. Lagipula lelaki itu tidak ada gunanya. Hanya bisa membuatmu menangis. Kata-kata manisnya penuh muslihat, tipu daya, untuk apa kau pertahankan orang seperti itu. Tidak pantas dia berada disampingmu. Akulah ..yang lebih mencintaimu. Akulah satu-satunya yang pantas ada disisimu. Seandainya, seandainya kau tahu ...betapa besarnya keinginanku untuk merengkuhmu dalam pelukan hangat. Mencintaimu tanpa henti._

_**Please look at me, why can't you realise that I am your love**_

_**Why are you the only one who doesn't know?**_

_Mengapa hanya kau yang tidak menyadarinya? Tidakkah itu begitu nyata, Near? Bukalah matamu dan lihat aku!_

"Aku mencintaimu Near, aku akan menunggumu. Dan akan selalu menerimamu kapan pun, selamanya."

"Aku juga ...mencintaimu, Mello."

_**~Fin.**_

—_**- —**_

A/n : my first MxN ! Haha, yaoloh panjang banget ga sih? Kalo ditotal ada 6 page yang saya abisin, sumpah ini kayaknya picisan banget! Arrrghhh, waktu awal sih lancar, akhirannya saya agak buntu jujur. Ah iya soal lagunya, saya suka banget liriknya, kayaknya sedih gimana gitu (halah) cek MVnya deh, menurut saya bagus banget! :3

Thanks for reading & mind to review?


End file.
